Belajar Bahasa Gaul
by Daiki Ito
Summary: “Sejak kapan kamu mengganti kata aku-kamu jadi elo-gue? Bahasa apa itu…? Heran, kenapa semakin banyak yang pakai kata itu ya?” kepolosan murid-murid terbongkar disini. Mind to RnR? :D


Baru saja tadi siang bergila-gilaan bersama teman-teman sekelas. Eh pulangnya baru inget, kenapa nggak dibikin fic aja ya? Ternyata jalan kerja otak saya lemot juga. Hahaha..

-

-

**Belajar Bahasa Gaul**

Asako Ninomiya

-

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

Saat pergantian jam pelajaran, suasana kelas kembali ramai. Sorak-sorai para murid menggema saat guru itu mematikan layar proyektor dan melenggang keluar ruangan. Tadinya anak yang terpaksa duduk manis dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri kini berteriak heboh dan berlari kesana-kemari. Bola-bola basket yang menjadi background kelas kembali melayang di setiap sudut ruangan. Beberapa anak lainnya juga kembali bermain gitar dan sebagian lagi lebih memilih tenang untuk menunggu pelajaran berikutnya atau ke toilet karena tidak sempat buang air di jam pelajaran tadi. Maklum saja, pelajaran TIK yang dibimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi baru saja usai. Sudah jadi peraturan mutlak untuk murid kelas 9.1 menjaga sikap saat pelajaran TIK. Mereka tahu, Hatake-killer itu akan mengambil langkah jika salah seorang dari mereka bergeser dari kursinya.

Sekarang kita lihat deretan kursi di pojok belakang. Dua orang anak perempuan berwajah murung sedang berbincang-bincang. Aura kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura? Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak mencapai nilai minimal di pelajaran TIK. Nilaiku sangat menyedihkan…" rengek Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan mejanya.

"Nggak cuma elo kali, Hin… nilai gue malah lebih parah dari lo. Lagian sih guru Kakashi juga nggak bilang-bilang kalau mau ngadain ulangan… Sial! Nilai gue limit banget… ckckck," tukas Sakura geleng-geleng kepala sambil membolak-balik kertas ulangan yang nilainya tetap tidak bisa berubah. '55' mau dilihat dari atas ya tetap '55'.

"Eh?" Hinata berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan meja. "Sejak kapan kamu mengganti kata aku-kamu jadi elo-gue? Bahasa apa itu…? Heran, kenapa semakin banyak yang pakai kata itu ya?"

"Ah lo, Hin… nggak gaul! Kemarin gue lihat dari TV, artis-artis juga banyak yang yang pakai elo-gue. Dari yang kecil, muda, dewasa, sampai manula juga pada pakai kata itu…"

"Ah masak? Tapi kok kayaknya belum lazim dipakai di lingkungan sini, ya?"

Sakura mendengus meniup-niup poni rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi dahi. "Itu sih, karena orang-orangnya aja yang nggak ngerti apa itu bahasa gaul. Wajarlah, ini 'kan daerah pelosok. Bukan kota metropolitan…" jelas Sakura santai. Hinata hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja. "Coba deh, lo ganti kata aku-kamu jadi elo-gue! Dijamin, lo bakal ngerasa asik dan jadi anak gaul."

"Maksudnya… kayak 'eh, maaf ya, gue mengganggu elo mengerjakan tugas?' gitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aduuh, itu sih terlalu kaku. Coba deh yang lebih santai. Kalau cuma ngobrol-ngobrol gini nggak usah pakai bahasa baku ataupun EYD yang benar."

"Engg.. oke. Lagi ngapain lo? Sendirian aja?!"

"Nah, itu baru bener! Sumpah, lo keliatan keren!" puji Sakura merasa berhasil karena temannya yang satu ini bisa jadi anak gaul juga.

"Wah, yang bener kamu? Eh, maksudnya lo."

"Iya bener, gue nggak bohong! Top deh!" Sakura mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Rupa-rupanya… seorang penunggu bangku di depan Hinata dan Sakura merasa risih dengan perbincangan masalah elo-gue yang sebenarnya si penunggu bangku depan itu tidak tahu apa artinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh, kalian sedang ngobrol apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ooh… kita lagi ngomongin elo-gue," jawab Hinata.

"Iya, Naruto. Jadi, elo-gue itu bahasa anak gaul buat pengganti kata aku-kamu…" timpal Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"O ya ya, aku mengerti. Keren dong?"

"Iya lah, gue aja sekarang udah pakai bahasa itu… Jadi gue termasuk anak gaul!" sahut Hinata membangga-banggakan dirinya.

"Coba deh, elo ngomong pakai bahasa gaul!" tantang Sakura.

"Okee! 'Gue sebenernya ndak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Simbok sama bapak gue udah tobat ngajarin gue'. Gimana? Keren 'kan??" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura yang sweatdrop.

"Bwaahh!! Medhok amat bahasa lo, Nar!! Huahahaha…" tawa Sakura membahana dan langsung dibekap Hinata karena guru Asuma, si guru bahasa Jawa sudah masuk ke kelas. Suasana kembali sepi seketika karena anak-anak langsung kalang-kabut meraih posisi tempat duduk seperti semula.

"Sugeng enjang para siswa…" sapa guru Asuma tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di kursi guru.

"Sugeng enjang Pak Guru…" jawab murid-murid serempak.

Inilah guru Asuma dengan tampang yang tidak meyakinkan. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak, dia adalah guru bahasa Jawa yang lahir di Huntington Beach tempat dimana The Rev (drummer Avenged Sevenfold) tewas. Dia hijrah ke Jawa karena alasan yang sama-sama tidak meyakinkan. Percaya atau tidak, dia terpental dari kecelakaan pesawat yang melintas di atas kepulauan Jawa. Akhirnya dengan senang hati dia memperdalam suku Jawa dan menikahi seorang kembang desa bernama Kurenai yang saat itu belum mengenal kain (makannya dia hanya melilitkan perban). Hingga lahirlah seorang Asuma yang baru.

"Sakdurunge pelajaran diwiwiti, Pak Guru arep takon, sopo yo sing mau bengi sms aku?" tanya guru Asuma mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Gue, Pak Guru! Gue ingkang wau dalu sms elo!"

"Bwahahahahaha…!!!" tawa seisi kelas meledak. Hinata dan Sakura juga ikut tertawa

Guru Asuma membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya hampir copot. "Wooo… koe bocah kurang ajar! Endi tata kramamu karo wong tua??!"

Naruto cengok menoleh ke belakang meminta penjelasan dari Hinata dan Sakura. "Lha inggih ta Pak Guru?"

"Mrene koe!" suruh Guru Asuma gusar. Naruto maju dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan. "Wonten punapa, Pak?"

CKIT!

"Adaawww!!! Sakit Pak, gue salah napa Pak??" teriak Naruto kesakitan karena kupingnya dijewer.

"Gua gue gua gue! Ora sopan!"

"Lho, niku 'kan bahasa gaul, Pak? Masak elo mboten ngertos??" tanya Naruto dengan Pe-Denya.

"Mlayu lapangan 5x!!!" teriak Guru Asuma diikuti gelak tawa para murid yang lain.

-

-

-

-

Setelah kejadian pelajaran bahasa Jawa kemarin, Naruto mogok masuk sekolah. Dia merasa benar-benar malu dengan apa yang dia katakan. Orangtuanya bingung kenapa anaknya jadi seperti orang depresi begitu. Dengar-dengar Naruto kapok menjadi orang gaul.

"Tau tuh, bonyoknya cerita sendiri ke gue. Dia sampai bingung harus gimana lagi… hahaha," kata Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Hah?? Naruto bonyok?? Kenapa bisa begitu??" tanya Hinata tidak nyambung.

"Aduh!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Gue lupa ngasih tahu ke lo ya? Bonyok itu juga bahasa gaul. Bokap sama Nyokap. Bokap buat ayah dan Nyokap buat ibu."

"Oooh…" Hinata manggut-manggut. "Jadi bonyoknya Naruto cerita apa, Sa?"

"Dia bilang gini; 'Nduk Sakura… mbok Naruto dibantu… dia sampai nulis-nulis di kertas kayak orang patah hati lho, aku benci kamu elo-gue!! Gitu… memang kalau boleh tahu elo-gue itu anak mana sih??'" Sakura tidak kuat menahan gejolak tawa mendengar ibunya Naruto yang ndeso itu tanya 'elo-gue itu anak mana??'

"Hahahaha… terus elo jawab apa, Sa??"

"Ya gue jawab aja elo-gue itu anak gaul!"

"Wkakakakaka…!!"

"Dan parahnya lagi dia percaya!"

"Wahahaha… kualat lo ngibulin orangtua!"

-

-

Merasa semakin hari semakin lama bahasa gaul itu tersebar luas, hampir rata-rata semua murid sudah jadi anak gaul dengan menggunakan gue-elo, dan sebagainya. Jadilah, sekarang bahasa itu sudah umum digunakan. Suatu kemajuan, di daerah terpelosok seperti ini sekarang mereka sudah mengerti bagaimana anak gaul itu. 'Ngeceng' misalnya, sekarang anak-anak perempuan seperti Ino dan kawan-kawannya sudah terbiasa memakai istilah 'ngeceng'. Gue mau ngeceng di depan Sasuke ah, gue mau ngeceng di depan kamar mandi ah, gue pengen banget ngecengin adiknya Kankurou, dan sebagainya. Jadi tidak heran lagi kalau mereka melakukan…

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak…" sapa Anko, sang guru bahasa Indonesia.

"Selamat pagi, Bu…!!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

Anko adalah guru kesayangan para murid. Selain menjadi guru bahasa Indonesia, Anko juga menjadi teman curhat para muridnya yang mempunyai masalah. Misalnya si guru 'itu' tidak pernah mengajar dengan benar, si guru itu pendengarannya sedikit terganggu. Setiap tanya A, malah dijawab B… dan Bu Anko dengan sabarnya memberi pengarahan dan solusi pada siswanya. Jadi tidak heran kalau Bu Anko adalah guru favorit.

"Terimakasih…" katanya kalem. "Kemarin Ibu memberikan kalian tugas. Sudah selesaikah kalian mengerjakannya?"

"Sudah, Bu…!!"

Kemarin Bu Anko memberikan tugas membuat deskripsi tentang diri sendiri. Dan menurut anak-anak gaul, itu adalah hal yang mudah dan sepele. Jadi tanpa mengerjakannya saja mereka bisa spontan menceritakannya.

"Coba Ino, maju dan ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Ino maju perlahan, dia mengambil posisi yang pas. "Jadi… gue tuh orangnya santai, nggak macem-macem. Gue cuma suka ngeceng dan shopping di mall. Nggak suka keluyuran malam. Lagipula nyokap juga selalu ngajarin gue gimana caranya ngehabisin duit. Lo semua mau tau gimana caranya???" Ino mengamati seisi kelas dengan tatapan misterius. "Tinggal beli aja semua barang yang lo liat! Hahaha…"

Anak-anak lainnya semaput.

"Err… oke cukup, silakan kembali ke tempat duduk. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru maju dengan ogah-ogahan. "Saya itu orangnya malas."

Berhenti sejenak.

Beberapa jenak.

Dan berjenak-jenak.

"Lalu?" tanya Anko.

"Ya sudah. Saya itu orangnya malas."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya," katanya singkat. "Sekarang boleh duduk lagi, Bu?" Anko mengangguk.

"Err… Sasuke?"

Sasuke maju diiringi decak kagum para fans-girlnya. Dengan tanpa malu-malu dia bercerita panjang lebar. "Gue orangnya cakep, ganteng, tampan. Keren pula! Gue emang cool, dingin, dan cuek. Pinter juga! IQ gue yah… superior. Sampai sekarang mau menikmati hidup dulu sebagai anak seorang Uchiha. Bokap gue hobinya malakin preman, nyokap gue kerjaannya nongkrong di diskotik. Abang gue jadi pengguna. Pengguna jalan raya maksudnya. Yah… meskipun gue satu-satunya orang yang paling beres dari fisik sampai akal, tapi jangan sirik sama gue ya, brad! (baca: bro). Sekian."

Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini, ha??!!" Bu Anko mencak-mencak.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Bu??!" jawab semuanya serempak.

"Ya itu! Tidak sopan pakai bahasa yang tidak baku!"

"Itu 'kan bahasa gaul, Bu! Sudah umum digunakan orang-orang di Jakarta!" selah Tenten.

"Ya tapi itu tidak sopan!" jawab Bu Anko.

"Bu, tapi kalau tidak pakai bahasa itu kita benar-benar jadi anak pelosok!" sanggah Ino.

Anko kehilangan kata-kata. Bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana.

"Sabar nggih, Bu…" tambah Naruto.

Anko menarik napas panjang. "Oke. Ibu akan menjelaskan. Elo-gue, dan sebagainya itu sebenarnya bahasa daerah Betawi. Dan karena Jakarta itu masuk betawi, orang-orang itu akan ikut menggunakan bahasa seperti itu. Orang-orang metropolitan juga. Dan semakin banyak orang menggunakan bahasa itu, mereka lebih suka mengatakannya bahasa gaul. Memang tidak ada hak untuk melarang penggunaan hal itu, namun kalian jangan menyalahgunakan di pelajaran. Kalian bisa menggunakannya di saat santai. Bukan di saat pelajaran. Ingat, itu tidak sopan. Kenapa? Karena itu bahasa gaul. Tidak pantas diutarakan pada guru. Apalagi ini pelajaran bahasa Indonesia, membutuhkan kebenaran EYD dan kata baku. Apa jadinya kalau bahasa Indonesia ini diganti dengan bahasa gaul kalian semua? Kalian bisa membayangkannya?" jelas Anko membuat seluruh murid terkagum-kagum. "Kalian akan semakin merusak kebudayaan berbahasa Indonesia yang benar. Apakah kalian tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kebudayaan kita yang ketimur-timuran sudah hilang? Ingat Nak, kita harus menunjukkan bahwa orang Indonesia itu sopan."

"Iya, Bu…" jawab murid-murid.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita lanjutkan… Naruto?"

Naruto maju sambil senyam-senyum. "Nama kulo Uzumaki Naruto, lahiripun wonten Jawa… kulo ngagem prinsip Tut Wuri Handayani."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mboten ngertos…"

-

-

-

The End :D

-

-

**Kamus kecil bahasa Jawa ;**

_*Sugeng enjang : selamat pagi_

_*Sakdurunge pelajaran diwiwiti, Pak Guru arep takon, sopo yo sing mau bengi sms aku? : sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Pak Guru mau bertanya, siapa ya yang tadi malam sms aku?_

_*Gue, Pak Guru! Gue ingkang wau dalu sms elo! : aku, Pak Guru! Aku yang tadi malam sms kamu. _

_*Wooo… koe bocah kurang ajar! Endi tata kramamu karo wong tua??! : ooo… kamu anak kurang ajar! Mana tata kramamu dengan orangtua?_

_*Lha inggih ta Pak Guru? : iya 'kan Pak Guru? _

_*Mrene koe! : kesini kamu!_

_*Wonten punapa, Pak? : ada apa, Pak?_

_*Sakit Pak, gue salah napa Pak?? : sakit Pak, aku salah apa, Pak?_

_*Gua gue gua gue! Ora sopan! : gua gue gua gue! Tidak sopan!_

_*Lho, niku 'kan bahasa gaul, Pak? Masak elo mboten ngertos?? : lho, itu 'kan bahasa gaul, Pak? Masak kamu tidak tahu?"_

_*Mlayu lapangan 5x!!! : lari lapangan 5x!!!_

_*Mboten ngertos : tidak tahu_

-

-

Wah nggak tahu nih, ceritanya jadi semrawut. Review sajalah? :D


End file.
